


How's Your Halo

by virtuevalois



Category: Frary - Fandom, Reign
Genre: CW Reign, F/M, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuevalois/pseuds/virtuevalois
Summary: Mary goes riding and falls. She ends up in limbo, where she finds Francis.





	

She dreamt about him every night. Every night she saw his face, his blonde curls, his ocean blue eyes. And every morning, when she woke, she felt the wetness from the tears she had spilled during her slumber. 

Sometimes, she would wear his shirt to bed, if she knew no one would interrupt her in the night. 

Living without him; her husband, her love, her home, it wasn't easy. Everyone walked on egg shells around her, afraid that at the mention of his name she would break. She valued those people, because she too, was afraid she would break. 

"I'm going riding, I will be back in a few hours." She said to one of her maids. 

Riding in Scotland, wasn't the same. She imagined all the times she and Francis would ride together on the hills in France. They would ride to the waterside, and enjoy the view. And what a view both of them had. 

When she rode, many things clouded her head. Francis, politics, how exactly to rule a country so fated. On her way back, something spooked her horse, she turned to see, but instead, everything fell black.

She could hear them, hear them bustling around her, frantic. "Just, save her!" She heard a familiar voice say. 

 

When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in Scotland. She recognized the meadow, she knew exactly where she was. She had no idea how she got there, but the familiar way the water settled on the edge of the bay, calmed her. 

"Oh, Mary, I've missed you." When she heard that voice, that heart achingly familiar voice, she sunk. 

"Mary..." She heard it again. She looked around, for him, desperately searching for his face. 

She said nothing, but she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and when she turned, there he was. His golden locked just as curly as she remembered them. 

"Oh, Francis!" She screamed as she threw her arms around him. Her fingers filling with his curls, as soft as she had always knew them to be. 

"How-" She started, "It doesn't matter. What matters is I'm here with you." He said, his hands coming up to wrap around her face, god how she'd missed that feeling. 

She was crying now, tears falling just as fast as they had the moment he'd left her.

"Francis I miss you so much." She said, her lips finding his, desperately moving, remembering how it had been when she could kiss him whenever she wanted. 

"I've been here the whole time, Mary. I am always with you, always." His voice whispered into her lips. 

They laid together, on a blanket she didn't remember being there before. 

"Where are we, Francis?" She asked. She knew it wasn't real, but she also knew it wasn't a dream. 

"When you fell, you hit your head, so I'd say you're in a coma. And I was sent here, to help you decide." 

"Decide... whether to live?" She asked, her fingers were tracing shapes on his bare chest. 

"Yes." He said, his eyes were on hers. 

"I don't ever want to leave you Francis. I can't." She pleaded. The thought of losing him a second time made her heart ache with the worst pain. 

"You don't have to, not yet at least. We have a little more time." He said. His lips finding her temple and kissing it softly. 

Tears fell from her face and onto his chest. She ached to lay there forever, her head on his chest, his lips pressed up against her head. 

"Shall we go for a swim?" He asked, a smirk forming on his perfect face. 

"Oh, we shall." She said, with a smirk even bigger than his.

They splashed in the water, a scene quite like the one right before he was taken. She stopped, and stared at him, his eyes piercing through hers. 

"What's it like, Francis? To leave all the ones you love?" 

"It's the worst thing you can ever imagine. Leaving you, leaving John. Watching the light leave your eyes, watching you give up, listening to your screams... I could hardly bare it." 

Tears filled in her eyes again, "Francis it hurts. Living without you. It hurts so bad sometimes I can't see straight." 

And then, his eyes filled with tears. She hated seeing him cry, she hated seeing him in any sort of pain. 

"I'm so sorry, Mary. If I could come back, if I could. I would never leave your side again, god you've no idea how bad I want that. But I can't. So you have to go on, for me."

They both got out of the water, drying off instantly and sitting back onto the blanket. 

"Francis... I... I can't." She begged, she wanted nothing more than to be with him forever.

"Mary, you have a country to rule, you have a child to bring into this world."

She looked up at him, she always thought she was baron. That she would never produce an heir. 

"I can see it, Mary. I can see you with a child. I can see you happy again." He said, his fingers softly caressing her face. 

"I wanted that with YOU, Francis." 

"I know... But I was fated, long before we were even wed. It was never meant for us." 

Mary was crying now, her lungs gasping for air. 

"Please, Mary, please don't cry. I love you so much." 

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Francis." She cried out. 

"I know... I know you do. I want you to live, Mary, I want you to be happy again." He pleaded with her.

"What if I can't?" 

"You can, if you try." 

She gasped for air again, the thought of losing Francis again knocked the wind out of her. 

She flung her arms around him, holding on to his body, because it was there, and it was real. 

"Mary, it's time for you to go." He said into her temple, his breath warm. It would be the last time she would ever feel his breath, feel his lips, feel his arms.

"Please no, please don't make me go." She pleaded. 

"It's not up to me, but it's not your time, you have so much more life to live. Live it, Mary. Live it for me, please." His blue eyes searched for the life in her brown ones. 

Her will to live felt squashed, it felt weak and small because he was there. He was there it front of her and she couldn't bare the thought of leaving him. 

"Mary..." He whispered. He pulled her face up to meet his, when her lips felt his, she melted into him. Forgetting everything. 

"You have to go now." He pulled away. 

Her heart was aching so much, she thought it might kill her. 

"I love you, Francis. I love you." She cried out.

"I love you, too, Mary. Always. And I'm always with you, no matter where you are or where you go, I'm there." He said, their fingers intertwining. 

"It hurts Francis." Tears falling. 

"I know, just breath. And know I'm always there." He pointed to her heart. 

She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. 

"You're my home. You always will be." She said, and he started to fade. 

"Francis no!" She screamed. 

"I love you, Mary Stuart." He said. And then everything went black.

 

"Mary??" "Is she awake?" "Queen please!" 

She could hear everything, she knew she could open her eyes, but she wasn't ready. Tears fell slowly out of her eyes. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she was joined with familiar faces and joy. She didn't feel joy, but she did feel him. She felt him there with her, she clutched her heart with her hand. The ache was worse, but better at the same time. 

That's when she grabbed her paper from her bedside table, and wrote a poem, for her lost love.


End file.
